Forbidden
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: Kisa & Hiro are getting closer, so close they confess their love for the other & start a relationship. Many conflicts occur that try to stop them. But when the biggest conflict, Akito, discovers their secret, what extent will she go to seperate them? R&R!
1. Ferris Wheel

_Hello! This is my first FB fanfic . . . KisaxHiro! 3 Don't you just love them? They're so adorable together! ^^_

_I'm sorry about the delay of Chapter 2 of 'New Encounter'. I'll try to get that one up as soon as possible! _

_Well, here's Chapter 1 of 'Forbidden'! Meanwhile, I'll be writing Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! R&R, please! =-]_

_{{The Tigress's perspective}}_

"**Arigatou, Onee-chan!"** I grinned as Tohru handed me the purchased crepe – one of my favourite foods. I was truly thankful.

She merely smiled. "Your Welcome, Kisa-chan." She turned to 12-year-old Hiro, the boy next to me who was a year younger than myself. He had his arms crossed and looked as if he could care less about crepes or the big amusement park all around us. The sun radiated his blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wore his school uniform – the male counterpart of the one I wore.

"Would you like a crepe, Hiro-chan?" Tohru asked politely.

He swiped his head around childishly. "Hmph! Yeah, right! As if I'd eat a crepe bought by the likes of you! Who do you think you are, anyway? You're not anyone of importance! Do you think you have authority over me or something?"

"H-Hiro-chan . . ." I could feel a sweat-drop come down my face. I was a bit embarrassed, but not surprised.

Onee-chan looked stunned and uncomfortable , waving her arms worriedly, dismissively , from side to side. "G-Gomen, Hiro-chan! No, no! I didn't mean - I mean - I just wanted to – Eh! . . . eh! . . .eh!. . "

I could tell she was tongue-tied and didn't know how to answer. The sheep could often do that to people. Make them confused about their response, or easily talk his way out of something. But, really, that was just a hard exterior. A kinder Hiro was inside him, he just didn't show it very often – although I often wished he would.

It was twilight. Mesmerizing blues and purples illuminated the sky. Many stars were out, even if some were dimly lit. The enticing apparition of a crescent moon hung overhead, lighting some of the darker parts of the Theme Park. Onee-chan had earned enough money from her job to bring us here. She said it was to celebrate my birthday – just a little get-together where her, Hiro-chan, and I could celebrate. I told her she didn't have to be so kind, but she insisted that the three of us enjoy each other's company nonetheless. I agreed to that, hoping that perhaps if Hiro were to spend more time with Onee-chan, that maybe he would come to like her. Although, it didn't seem to be working at the moment.

Hiro turned his back to Onee-chan. "Geez! Enough already! You give me a headache! " He placed his arms behind his head and began walking to the ride closest to us. Onee-chan calmed down suddenly, and laughed slightly for a reason I didn't quite understand. I grinned, and we both followed Hiro.

"H-Hiro-chan . . . please be nicer to Onee-chan." I pleaded. I was trying my best to be polite, but I was hurt on the inside. How could Hiro-chan say such means things to Onee-chan? She was the nicest person anyone could ask for! She was even kind to him and forgave him after he had said all those horrible things to her the day he stole her wallet. Onee-chan could have decided a better punishment than a hug, but she hadn't. Onee-chan was a good person, yet Hiro always insisted on saying terrible things to her.

I understood that Hiro-chan was jealous of Onee-chan . . . but wasn't constantly being harsh to her a little too much?

_{{The Sheep's Perspective}}_

She told me to stop being mean to that girl again. So I did, for a while. But it still irked me . . . knowing that Kisa's beloved 'Onee-chan' did something I was never able to do for Kisa. Something I would never be able to do . . .

Seeing to it that Kisa agreed to go on the Ferris Wheel, I was happy to go, too. That Tohru girl stayed behind, saying something about waiting for us. I didn't particularly care - I was just relieved she hadn't come. I wanted to spend some time with Kisa, just us two. It was better when that woman wasn't tagging along . . .

We were now both seated in the compartment of a cart, Kisa sat beside me. As we began to lift off the ground, Kisa waved to her 'Onee-chan', smiling and laughing. I smiled. It was good to see Kisa happy again. Talking, smiling, laughing again. And it was good to finally be back at her side.

As the wheel began to take us higher into the sky, Kisa glanced over at me, and gave me a cute, curious look. She blinked a few times. "Hiro-chan, why are you smiling so suddenly?"

A rush of heat slid over my cheeks as I felt myself blush a bit. Totally entranced, I had been staring and smiling at Kisa for over a moment now. I quickly turned my head so she could not see the slight pink that I could feel on my cheeks, even allowing myself to look annoyed. "I just . . . um . . . it's nothing." I told her, not being able to tell her how I really felt. I clenched my fists. How could I be so . . . so . . . _cowardly_? Why couldn't I just tell Kisa how I_ really _felt? That I . . . _That I loved her? _

"It's okay, Hiro-chan." I heard her say with assurance. I looked over to see a smile on her face. Such gentle eyes and what a radiant smile. Not towards that woman. But directed towards _me_.

_{{The Tigress's perspective}}_

I took his hand as we reached the very top of the Ferris Wheel. His smile returned, and it seemed as if his eyes were sparkling. It was good . . . being like this with Hiro. It had been so long . . . so long since we had spent time together.

When I was being bullied, Hiro had ignored me because he had wanted to protect me. But that . . . that had caused me a lot of pain then because I felt as if he had come to hate me. It had felt as if he was bullying me too, just like all my other classmates had been doing. Hiro-chan eventually admitted that he had been tremendously worried about me during this time, but could not do anything.

Onee-chan had been the one to help me – the one to heal me. She had understood me when no one else had and helped me to talk again. The one to give me the courage to attend school again. The one who I now looked up to and admired.

I believe this is why Hiro envies Onee-chan so much. Because she was the one who helped me when I was being bullied while Hiro was ignoring me and had wanted to help me, but couldn't. I . . . I still do not know what Hiro was protecting me from, or why he had been ignoring me. He has since never told me the reason. I only know that I have forgiven him, and am happy that he is with me right now.

Since his admission and my forgiveness, Hiro-chan and I have become like we used to be. We were friends again. Although, _I liked Hiro so much_.

So much that . . . I secretly wished we could be _more than friends._


	2. Golden Surprise

_{{The Sheep's Perpective}}_

That stupid girl dropped us off at Kisa's house like I told her to do after the Ferris Wheel ride. I demanded that she go away, and she apologized before taking her leave. Hell, she's such an airhead! I will never understand why Kisa adores her so much! Well, as long as Kisa's happy . . . I'm happy, I guess.

We stood at the front porch of Kisa's house. It was dark, and only the moonlight shown on us. _I'm going to do this!_, I told myself. I looked Kisa in the eye, and tried to look confident.

"K-Kisa?"

Kisa looked at me with curiosity, tipping her head to the side a bit. "Yes, Hiro-chan?"

There was a moment of silence, and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I looked away, not wanting Kisa to see. "U-Um . . ." I stammered. _Baka!_, I cursed at myself. _Don't be a coward! _

". . . ."

More silence.

"Hiro? What is it?" Kisa worried when I didn't say anything.

_Come on, you idiot!_ , I prompted myself, _Just say it!_

I shut my eyes, and stuck my hand in my pocket, pulling out Kisa's birthday gift I had bought for her. I finally turned back to her, staring at her with hopeful eyes, and wishing the heat on my cheeks was not too apparent. Her gift dangled in my hand. And that's when I finally found the courage to say it.

_{{The Tiger's Perspective}}_

"Happy Birthday. . . Kisa." Hiro whispered softly.

In his hand, was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The chain was shining gold – it looked to be _pure_ gold. The gold tiger-shape with etched black stripes that hung from the slick chain seemed to be real gold, too. I couldn't believe it.

I was . . . speechless. Dumbfounded. "H-Hiro . . ." was all that came out of my mouth for a moment. I reached my fingers out to gently brush the golden tiger. It was cool and smooth.

"D-Do you like it?" Hiro questioned, looking a bit downwards and rubbing his neck nervously for a moment.

I looked over at him and gave him a big smile. "Can you . . ." Heat made its way to my cheeks. "C-Can you put it on me, Hiro-chan?"

I noticed Hiro himself blush. "S-Sure."

I lifted my hair with my hand, and turned my back to him, still blushing a bit. Hiro slipped the necklace around my neck gently, and then latched it. I released my hair, letting it fall freely onto my shoulders, and turned back to him with a big grin on my face. "And Hiro?"

"Yes, Kisa?"

"I love it!," I exclaimed, " It's the best gift anyone has ever given me."

_{{The Sheep's Perspective}}_

"I love it! It's the best gift anyone has ever given me." She declared happily.

What she did next completely knocked me off guard. The next thing I knew, Kisa launched herself at me and hugged me, nearly knocking me over.

"Thank you so much, Hiro-chan . . ." She whispered.

I could feel myself blushing again. I couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"Your Welcome, Kisa."

We were like that for a moment. I could've stayed like that forever. I _wanted _to remain that way. But her mom opened the door, letting some of the indoor lighting outside. "Kisa? Are you out there, sweetie?" She chimed.

Kisa then parted from me just as quickly as she had came, and started into the house. Before entering though, she paused on the doorstep and looked over her shoulder at me. Her eyes glimmered and she gave a warm smile, saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye for now' all at the same instant. I kept my smile and gave a slight wave.

And in a moment, just like that, Kisa was gone. The door had shut, and the moonlit night returned. My smile had faded from my face, and I returned to the person I always was.

I stared at the house a moment before turning my back on it and shoving my hands into my pockets. Then I left it and walked home.

Tomorrow was another day.

_Okay, everyone! Banana here{Yes, I will be calling myself Banana because you always wanna bring a banana to a party, aye? Nah, I just like bananas. XD} ^^ How'd you like it? Considering this is my first Furuba fanfic, I feel as if I'm not portraying the characters to their full extent. And no worries, the suspense and action shall creep its way into this soon! You just wait! For now, enjoy the romantic parts. ^^ I welcome reviews of all kinds! Correct/Advise me on anything that I may have done wrong if need be. Thanks!_


	3. Despondency

_**WARNING: There is a small reference to drugs and alcohol, but nothing major. Still, read at your own risk. ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and nothing at all. All characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-san. ^^**_

_Kyou: BAKA! You should have said that in the very first chapter!_

_Me: Kyou! 3 **hugs**_

_Kyou: **fear face** ACK! N-NOOO! Kagura no. 2!_

_Me: **turns away from Kyou** I-I'm not Kagura-chan . . . **cry, cry**_

_Yuki: **sigh** Why do you have to be so rude, you stupid cat?_

_Kyou: FEH! Damn Rat! What do you know about being nice?_

_Yuki: **calmly** Well, first off, you have to be a NICE PERSON. You are exactly the opposite._

_Kyou: WHY YOU-? **stands up quickly, fighting stance** YOU WANNA GO?_

_Tohru: E-eh . . . K-Kyou-kun . . . p-please don't fight! ^^;;_

_Yuki: I agree. You give me a migraine with all your stupidity. We all know the result anyway._

_Kyou: Fine! **plops back down** But don't think I've given up or anything! I WILL defeat you!_

_Tohru: **pat, pat me** G-Gomenasai. Kyou-kun can be mean sometimes, but he truly doesn't mean it! ^^_

_Me: R-ReallY? **looks up, hopeful**_

_Kyou: No! ._

_Me: Aw . . . **sadness**_

_Kisa: U-Um . . . Na-chan? **tug, tug my sleeve**_

_Me: **look at Kisa** Yes, Kisa-chan?_

_Kisa: Th-The story . . ._

_Me: **blink, blink** . . .story?_

_Hiro: **SLAP!** THE STORY YOU ARE WRITING, dammit! Are you really that forgetful? What do you want to do, exactly? Do you really think people will like you if you keep dragging this on? Don't you think it's long enough? What are you doing putting that cat and mouse in here? Do you think they're the main characters or something?_

_Me: N-no . . . y-yes . . . u-um . . . **confused** ._

_Hiro: **turns his back and crosses his arm, annoyed** Just Start it already! _

_Me: o-okay! No more messing around! Sorry for such the long act, everyone. I got carried away! ^^;; I'll go ahead and start now. =-]_

* * *

**~ 3 ~**

_{{The Tigress's Perspective}}_

Standing in my room, I took one last long glance in the rectangular mirror. I had my school uniform on, as it was mandatory for school, but instead of having my hair just hang like usual, I had pulled the front strands on either side of my head back into a tiny braid. My eyes suddenly fell to my new golden necklace that fit perfectly around my neck - the gold-tiger that shone in the light rested right above my chest. I smiled, touching the tiger with my fingertips. I thought of Hiro, and of two nights before – my birthday when he had given it to me. It was the first gift he had ever given me that actually screamed 'a little more than friends'. I sure hoped it wasn't too good to be true.

"Kisa! You're gonna be late for school!" I heard mom sing from the downstairs.

I ran downstairs, slid my shoes on, and slipped my backpack onto my back. "Bye Mom!" I rang out, and then ran out the door, and down the street.

It wasn't long before I was almost on the school grounds, but never did quite get there on time.

I turned the corner, humming happily to myself, and thinking about seeing my friends after, what it seemed, such a long time. I hadn't seen them in a while, and I couldn't wait to talk to them. I was also excited at the thought of seeing Hiro at school . . . and maybe even finally telling him my feelings. . .

Then, all of the sudden, my thoughts were turned into surprise. A strong force was pulling on backpack from behind, pulling me back towards it and away from the direction I was going.

I turned around to see a broad, skinny man staring at me very strangely – somewhat hungrily. That really frightened me. And his smile. That snaky, creepy, eerie smile that dared to slither upon his lips the moment he saw me. That scared me the most.

His hair was pulled into a slick, black ponytail and his eyes were a weary green. Silver, rectangular sunglasses sat at the rim of his nose, and he wore tattoos on his bare arms. He looked to be in his late twenties, and reminded me of a buff biker with his leather vest, 'REBEL' t-shirt, holey jeans and combat boots – defiantly someone you didn't want to get into a fight with. In all, he was a daunting guy.

"Hey, kid. Wanna come with me?" He said playfully, yet his voice held a certain persuasion to it – one that tried so hard to convince me.

"I-I can't." I replied softly, looking away and trying my best to be brave. "I have to get to school, sir. So if you would just let go, I could-" I broke off, trying to pull away - run away from him - with all my might, but I just couldn't. He was too strong for me to do anything.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, little missy." This time, threat entered his voice as he suddenly grabbed my shoulder, stripped off my backpack, and threw it aside.

"H-Hey! Wh-what are you –" My words stopped and my eyes widened when he pushed my back against the nearby stone wall, and blocked my escape by planting himself in front of me with both arms stretched out and palms pressed against the wall on either side of me. I winced as pain shot up my back and left arm from the sudden action that had been taken to keep me from running away. I held the injured arm with the other as it throbbed and ached and felt like a hundred tiny daggers were piercing it on the inside. I momentarily wondered if it had been strained, or perhaps even broken.

The man locked his sickening eerie-green eyes with mine, and a sly smile crept up onto his face. I hated the way he stared at me, but for an unknown reason, this time I could not look away. The only thoughts that I could accumulate at the moment was that _I had to get away!_, but there was no possible escape. If I tried to duck under one of his arms and dash off, he'd grab a hold of me before I even began to take the first step.

"Now you don't have a choice, little girl." He told me, apparently proud at his fast movements and quick wit at trapping me. He suddenly leaned in closer to me, as if to kiss me.

"N-No . . .L-Let me go!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear, or notice, and do something to help. But no one was around. The street _and_ road were bare of people and cars. Everyone was either at their job, at school, or at home. What had I been thinking?

I immediately recognized the sound of thunder as it boomed above. The sky became grey and cloudy. A slight rain began to pour suddenly. And I dreaded every moment of it, even though I wasn't one to dislike the rain. The situation I was in made it hard to like anything. The whole time I felt so weak and pathetic . . . so fragile. This whole period of time, I had felt like I had when I was being bullied at school. I couldn't do anything – nothing to stop it. Nothing to save me. No escape. Only trepidation.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bowed my head, not knowing what to do, and not prepared for this man to kiss me. _A pervert_, I thought, _He was a pervert!_ How had I not noticed before, with his strange eyes and smile? Was I that naïve, or simply that thick?

The man chuckled, a sound that ran chills down my spine. "Go on. Try to defy me." He prompted, seeming to enjoy my resistance. I could feel his breath upon my face – it smelled of alcohol and cigarettes – something I didn't particularly like.

He tilted my chin with his hand so that I no longer had my head bowed, and faced him once again. His grip on my chin tightened so that my head would stay in place and so I would no longer be able to turn it away. "Refuse me all you like," He whispered in my ear with humor and pleasure, "But I'm gonna have you, sweetheart. And you're gonna cooperate with me whether you like it or not."

A tear slipped my eye at that exact moment, and slid down my cheek. I opened my eyes to find myself teary-eyed and crying. _Tears . . ._ I thought. _Tears . . . for who? For myself? For . . . Hiro?_ A visual of Hiro flashed before my eyes, and I could feel my heart begin to ache. _Hiro . . . what am I going to do? This wasn't what I wanted . . . I didn't want this! I didn't want . . . this man to be my first kiss. I wanted you . . I wanted . . . you to be my first kiss, Hiro-chan. But . . . But now . . ._

My eyes began to blur from all the warm tears forming in my eyes and the rain that was now pouring down more rapidly. My left arm lay limb in my hand. Whether it be broken or not, I still could not tell.

I could only see a faint image of the man in front of me, not being able to make out his features or position anymore. However, I could feel his breathing getting closer and closer to my lips. I could hear and feel my heart's pace fasten out of anxiety with every second his breathing neared.

_Bbmp. _

One.

_Bbmp. _

Two.

_Bbmp. _

Three.

And that's precisely when it happened.

* * *

_Haha!~ Suspense! I love it, don't you? Now she's REALLY late for school! XD See what happens next in Chapter 4! ^^_


End file.
